Parking guides and parking assist features are becoming increasingly prevalent in vehicles. Vehicle cameras and sensors are often used to display relevant vehicle views to aid the driver in parking the vehicle. Furthermore, some vehicles include self-park capabilities. As these systems increase in availability, alerts related to the features' availabilities may become burdensome.